


Naughty

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Naughty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mature scenes ahead.

You woke up sweaty in a bed that was way too big for you to be sleeping alone in. You removed the sheets and blankets from your body and stared at the darkness. You should’ve been cold, given that the team was in Cleveland and it was November already. The weather forecast had even said that it could very well start snowing in the middle of the night. And yet, there you were, lying on a strange bed –thankfully, in a single room–, hot and bothered due to the dream you had had. You honestly had no idea what prompted you to dream such a... an _inappropriate_ scene, really.

You dreamt that you were in Rossi’s living room, having a pleasant time. Now, that wasn’t rare. You had had _plenty_ of dinners with the team at Rossi’s mansion before. The problem here was that it had _not_ been a regular family dinner... there were candles everywhere, a vase with roses rested on top of the table, and Rossi, _no,_ _Dave_ had his hand resting on your thigh as you laughed at something he said. But, of course, the dream didn’t end there.

The scene then changed suddenly, and you were enjoying yourselves in a completely different way. Your head rested against the soft material of the duvet that covered Dave’s bed. He was paying close attention to the noises that were coming out of your mouth as his lips travelled down from your neck to your collarbone. Your hands grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed them as he moved the straps that held your dress in place and then his attention shifted to _other,_ more sensitive parts of your body.

As he continued his ministrations downwards, you remembered how you ran your fingers through his dark locks and brought his face back up to yours to kiss him passionately as his hands removed the offending garments that kept him from enjoying the rest of your curves. You remembered sighing happily as he forgone all playfulness and... and...

You could not bring yourself to think about it. The images of him... down... _there,_ and you moaning his name repeatedly were too vivid for you to handle. _Enough,_ you thought as you sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. You were breathless, your heartbeat accelerated, and you felt the need to cross your legs when the memories of the scene came back. You actually whined sitting there, alone in that cold and empty room.

You checked the time and, since it was almost 5.30 in the morning –and you knew you were not going to get much more sleep–, you jumped in the shower to start getting ready for the day. You felt dirty, **naughty** even, thinking about that dream. Random images kept coming back to you as you showered and... well, you decided to take care of it.

When you made it down to have breakfast with the team before heading to the police station, you felt much more relaxed. But, that all changed when the source of your embarrassment sat down in front of you. You were unable to meet the senior agent’s eyes without stuttering and making up excuses just to get out of his presence during the entire day. He didn’t know what caused you to blush like that around him all of a sudden but, he was sure going to find out, he decided with a smirk as you basically ran away from him with a confused JJ for the fifth time that day.


	2. Dreams do come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a second part, and here it is :)
> 
>  **Warning :** Do I need to spell it out? Smutty smut smut. Kids, get the hell out! Nothing for you to see here!

‘Hmm,’ you let out as you stretched in your chair.

You were the only person left in the bullpen; even Hotch had left before you. You just wanted to be finished with the paperwork and sleep in for once in your life. You were coming down the stairs from your boss’ office after dropping the files there, when you heard the glass doors open and close. You raised your eyes and saw the reason why you couldn’t sleep that well at night walk in.

Yes, the little attraction that was born thanks to “the dream” was still very much alive... and growing, if you were honest with yourself. David Rossi met your gaze and smiled.

‘(Y/n), you still here?’ he asked you as he climbed the stairs, where you stood frozen now.

‘Yeah, just finished the paperwork. I was about to leave... What are _you_ doing here, Dave? I thought you had already gone home,’ you cursed internally for having called him “Dave” instead of using his last name as usual.

‘I did go home, actually,’ he said with a renewed glint to his eyes; he enjoyed hearing you say his name shyly like that. He went into his office to retrieve something while you finally moved from the stairs and started gathering your own things. ‘Yes! Here they are!’

You heard him celebrate from his office, and then he was next to you in an instant.

‘As I was saying,’ he opened one of the glass doors for you and you stepped through it, getting a waft of his expensive cologne, ‘I arrived home and realised I had forgotten my keys on top of my desk. This is what happens when you divide your house keys from your car keys. I shouldn’t have listened to Reid when he said that I needed to exercise my memory. Statistics are overrated!’

You laughed lightly at his tone. Poor Reid was going to get an earful the next time they met.

‘Where’s your car?’ David asked you looking around the parking lot when you reached his own vehicle.

‘At home. The battery died last week, and I haven’t been able to have someone pick it up to take it to the shop yet,’ you shrugged, already used to having to take a taxi back home.

‘Get in, then. You’re not getting a cab by yourself at this time of night,’ he left no room for discussion, so you did as you were told.

Bad idea. If being around him during cases and at the office was distracting enough, being in such a small space was a hundred times worse. You had trouble even focusing on the words he was uttering. _Snap out of it!_

‘Hungry?’ he broke the silence, not moving his eyes from the road.

‘Starving,’ _wait, what?!_

‘My house is closer. Want to come over for dinner? I prepared some amazing ravioli yesterday; all we have to do is heat it up. What do you say? I’ll take you home afterwards, I promise,’ he looked over at you when he stopped the car at a red light.

‘Umm,’ you said eloquently. ‘Sure. I would never say no to pasta.’

‘Great,’ he said, his voice slightly lower than before.

 _Wait, what?!_ Your brain repeated. _No, no, his voice didn’t do that, right? Right._ Good, you were officially losing your mind. And this man was to blame.

Thankfully, the car ride was over five minutes later, and you at least had a few minutes to compose yourself in front of the mirror in the downstairs bathroom.

_You can do this. It’s just dinner. Dinner with David Rossi. Bestselling author, well-known in the field of profiling, a man twenty years your senior and that you’ve known for over two years. Big deal. This is probably just a crush._

You exited the bathroom and were met with a scene that made your blood run to certain areas that didn’t need any more of it: there were two plates with steaming pasta on the table along with a bottle of wine and a freaking vase with flowers in the middle. They weren’t roses, but seriously?! Those were certainly not there when you entered the living room five minutes ago!

‘Um, Dave?’ you said, voice slightly unsteady.

‘Yes, _bella?’_ he replied coming from the kitchen with two wine glasses and set them on the table.  ‘Ready to dig in?’

You just nodded, knowing full well that your voice would betray you again. He moved the chair for you and took the seat next to you once you were all settled and the wine was poured.

You chatted about work, long after the plates were empty and the glasses refilled a few times. You had to decline his offer for more alcohol after the third glass... your stomach wasn’t strong enough to handle it.

‘So, I have to apologise, _bella._ With the wine I drank, I shouldn’t be behind the wheel,’ he confessed once he came back from the kitchen after putting everything in the dishwasher and taking his seat, facing you again.

‘Oh,’ was all you could say. Your brain was going into overload just thinking of what he was going to suggest next.

‘My warning still stands: you shouldn’t take a taxi at this time of night, especially now that you’ve had a few drinks. Why don’t you stay here tonight? There’s plenty of space for the two of us,’ he finished with his lopsided smile.

‘Thank you, David, but I don’t want to impose on you like that,’ you answered, putting your hand on top of his, which was resting on the table. _Oh-oh._

 _‘Bella,_ you don’t bother me in the slightest,’ he said taking your hand in his, and you swore his tone of voice lowered again, ‘quite the contrary, actually.’

‘Oh,’ you could feel your hand starting to sweat a little.

‘You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while, but you keep sneaking away from me,’ you kept your eyes locked on his, ‘which is exactly what I wanted to know: why have you been avoiding me?’

‘No, Dave! I haven’t been avoiding you! What made you think that?’

‘The fact that this is the first time in a couple of months when we’ve had a conversation for more than five minutes and also the longest you’ve looked me in the eye. This all started back when the team was in Cleveland. Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable? If that’s the case, tell me and I’ll try and fix it,’ his eyes were pleading and sincere.

‘No, really, you haven’t done anything wrong! Quite the contrary, actually...,’ _shit._

He raised an eyebrow and paid a little more attention at your dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. He thought that the wine could’ve helped with that and decided he needed to make sure before he tried to do anything else. And so, he got up and brought you with him, giving you more space in case he had misread the signals.

He kept his hold on your hand and put his other one on your waist, as if you were about to dance. Your heart was racing, and your stomach made a flip when you saw him slowly getting closer to your face. His nose was not too far away from yours, but your body refused to move, despite your brain’s warnings that this could end badly. You knew what he was doing: he was being a gentleman by giving you the choice to bolt if you wanted to.

When he got close enough for you to feel his breath on your face, your own hitched, and you raised your eyes to his before closing the gap between you. He responded immediately, and when you let go of his hand to grab onto his shoulders, he lowered both hands from your waist to your hips and brought your body closer to his.

 _I’m making out with David Rossi,_ was all your brain could come up with as the lack of air was starting to get to you.

You separated from David and looked at him, only to find that his eyes were also hooded, and that his breathing was also laboured.

‘Nothing needs to happen tonight, _bella._ I hope you know that,’ he told you as he brought one of his hands up to brush a strand of hair from your face, to which you only smirked mischievously.

Oh, if only he knew of the things you’d been dreaming about him...

‘What if I wanted something to happen?’ you whispered in his ear and planted a kiss right on his pulse point.

‘Then, I’ll _gladly_ accept,’ he said before capturing your lips again in another kiss. You could feel your knees growing weak at the prospect of what was to come.

He was the one to break the contact this time. He grabbed you by the hand and led the way to his bedroom upstairs. You sat on the edge of the bed, and he followed you.

He started at a slow pace, kissing you like he had done downstairs, but now he was taking his time to savour the moment. He then undressed you, enjoying each new part of your body that he uncovered: your shoulders, your collarbone, the swell and valley of your breasts, your stomach, until he inevitably reached the top of your trousers.

He looked up at you and admired the already beautiful mess that he had turned you into with just a few touches and swipes of his tongue. Your skin felt on fire, so when you saw his eyes asking silently for permission, you nodded, unable to find your voice.

And there you were: lying on David Rossi’s duvet, only in your underwear as he was still fully clothed. You went to remedy it, but he stopped your hand from loosening his belt.

‘No, _bella,_ tonight is all for you,’ he said as he gently pushed you back onto the bed. He did get rid of his tie, shoes and belt though, but only that.

He continued his ministrations after taking off your bra, just like in the dream; although here, in the real world, he devoted a lot more time to your breasts instead of moving quickly downwards. After a few minutes, as heavenly as it felt to have his tongue and fingers work their magic on your nipples, you took his hand and started moving it to the one place you needed it to be.

He got the message right away and helped you out of your underwear, which you knew were soaked... they had been since you started kissing him downstairs. He continued kissing your neck, as his fingers started alternating between your slit and clit.

The moment his index finger entered you, you couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped your lips, which only encouraged him more and he added another one. He silenced you with his mouth as you began moving your hips at the same pace as his fingers. However, there was one thing you wanted to happen tonight. The one thing you had been dreaming since that night back in November.

‘Dave,’ you said in between kisses.

‘Yes?’ he was short of breath, too, and you moaned particularly loudly when his thumb caressed your clit _just_ right.

You had lost the ability to say anything other than his name, so you decided to speak with actions rather than words. You put your hands on his shoulders and started pushing him down your body as you held his gaze. Once again, he caught on what you wanted rather quickly and removed his fingers from inside of you. You whimpered a little bit at the loss, but it was soon replaced by other sounds as you felt his tongue flat against your core.

When he found his rhythm, he put his hands on your hips, but instead of trying to still your movements, he helped you keep in time with _his._ He was flicking his tongue and putting just enough pressure to keep you on the edge but without it becoming frustrating. You wanted to come, but didn’t want the whole thing to end just yet.

At some point, his tongue started moving slightly faster, and you put your hands in his hair, like in the dream, to try and bring his face somehow closer to you. He inserted one of his fingers again, while his tongue kept working on your clit. It was all too much for you, and you let go, with a low moan. He helped you through your orgasm, until it became too sensitive for you.

He lay next to you on the bed as you struggled to get your breathing back to normal. He kissed you and, you opened your mouth, tasting yourself on his tongue. It made you feel _wanted._

‘Mmm, thank you, David,’ you said with your eyes still closed.

‘No need to thank me. It was _my_ pleasure,’ he whispered with a big smile and kissed your forehead.

You two took turns to go to the bathroom and then cuddled, content, under the covers.

The next day, unfortunately, you couldn’t sleep in as you had planned... but somehow, you were not mad or frustrated this time around.

You weren’t exactly sure of what the future held for you two, but one thing was certain: David Rossi knew how to make a woman happy. _That_ you had no doubts with.


End file.
